


What I hear when you don't say a thing

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So... can I take advantage of your good mood, ask you to ignore the fact that I lost at janken and to sleep here with you? I don’t like sleeping without you, Yuu, you wouldn’t want to force me out, would you?”





	What I hear when you don't say a thing

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the eighth episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

 

Chinen was sitting on the bed, his arms and legs crossed.

He was leaning against the wall and stared intently at Yuya, who was comfortably splayed on the bed in front of his own.

Yuri felt like laughing, but he was trying to look serious to make the elder stop ignoring him.

In the end, seeing that he kept wallowing on his bed without paying any attention to him, he resolved to speak.

“Takaki.” he called him, purposefully using his last name and enunciating every syllable. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Yuya turned his head toward him, smiling and shrugging.

“I'm enjoying my queen bed. It’s easy.” he replied, pulling the covers away and getting under them, throwing him a teasing look. “How’s your bed? Comfortable?”

Chinen winced, getting up and standing next to Yuya’s bed, nodding for him to move.

“Come on. Make some room.” he ordered, kneeling on the bed and pushing his side, while Yuya chuckled and refused to move.

“Not a chance. You’re the one who wanted to janken for it, now you can keep your small kid bed.” he told him, failing miserably at the attempt of staying serious.

Yuri didn’t answer. He just pulled the covers up and got under them together with him, sneaking a leg between Yuya’s and pressing his back against the elder’s chest, trying to make some room for himself.

“Yuri!” Yuya reproached him, grabbing his shoulders to move, unable to stop laughing.

“You’re in a good mood.” Yuri pointed out, rolling on his side, his head propped up on his hand.

Takaki nodded, taking his wrist and pressing his lips against its palm.

“Yes. I had fun today, even though I'm a little tired. But, yeah, I guess I'm cheerful. Aren't you?”

Yuri thought about it for a moment, then he nodded.

Yes, he was in a good mood too.

The past couple of days had been quite tense, but he felt relaxed now, as if he had finally gotten into the spirit of that journey.

“So... can I take advantage of your good mood, ask you to ignore the fact that I lost at janken and to sleep here with you?” he asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. “I don’t like sleeping without you, Yuu, you wouldn’t want to force me out, would you?” he added, moving further toward him and resting his hands on his chest, throwing him an eloquent look.

Yuya held his breath for a moment, his body involuntarily moving toward the younger’s.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Yuri?”

“Is it working?” Yuri asked promptly, unable to miss how Yuya’s voice was hoarser already, how his hands had moved to his hips, slowly caressing upwards.

“You just want the bed, admit it.” Yuya scolded him, but he didn’t stop touching him.

Chinen shrugged and pressed his body against Yuya, raising his face and kissing his jaw and up, taking the lobe of his ear between his teeth and slowly biting on it, while he clearly felt every of the elder’s qualms go straight to hell.

Smiling for the satisfaction he brought his lips on his, making him open them and searching for his tongue, playing, pulling away the time necessary for them both to get rid of their shirts.

He kissed him again, more in a rush, quickly moving to his throat and his chest, teasing him with his tongue and inching toward his navel and down to his groin.

Yuri was in no mood to stall; he wanted more of him.

He hooked the elder’s pants with his fingers and pulled them down, then he settled down more comfortably between his legs, pushing him to lay down; then he leant over and traced the outline of his still-covered cock with his tongue.

He licked it slowly, following its shape, blowing over the wet spots and chuckling when he heard him groan and push his hips up, inviting him to do something more.

Yuri didn’t really need to be asked.

He freed him from the boxers and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, then he took the tip in his mouth and started inching down until it was fully inside; he kept still for a few seconds, the time to let him want it, and then he moved his tongue and started to bob his head.

He felt Yuya grab the back of his head and he didn’t fight it; he let the elder push him farther against him, meeting Yuya’s hips thrusting toward his mouth. He felt the tip of his cock brush the entrance to his throat and tried to relax so that he wasn’t going to choke.

He held Yuya’s legs and kept still, letting Yuya be the one to move in and out of his mouth, faster and faster, so much that at some point Yuri started to believe he wanted to come like that.

And Yuya needed all of his will, Yuri noticed that, to suddenly stop moving, pulling away from his mouth and making a frustrated sound, letting go of him.

Then Yuya grabbed his arm and pulled him close, kissing him almost violently as he moved to kneel next to him, pushing him against the back wall.

Yuri took off the last clothes he had on; he was about to lay down when the elder stopped him.

“No.” Yuya said, his voice broken by arousal. “Like this.” he added then, grabbing his waist and forcing him to turn around, pulling his hips back until Yuri was on his hands and knees.

He leant down toward him, lewdly running his tongue down the younger’s spine, seeing him arch his back and push against him.

He went lower, biting softly on his buttock and moving toward the centre, helping himself with his hands and then bringing his mouth to his entrance, hearing him barely holding back a gasp.

He smiled and teased his hole with a finger, meeting little to none resistance when he pushed it inside; Yuri tensed and started panting at every movement of that finger.

“Yuya... really, it doesn’t matter. Come on...” he spurred him on, unable to prevent himself from pushing back toward his mouth and his hand.

The elder nodded briefly and got up, kneeling behind him, caressing his hips and lingering to look at him for a few moments, finding him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He heard him moan and saw him writhe, moving against him when he felt Yuya’s cock against his hole, and it took Yuya all the focus he had not to take him too harshly, avoiding to make him feel too much pain.

He closed his eyes and started thrusting inside of him, feeling completely breathless.

Every time they had sex, it always felt new. Chinen’s body always felt tighter, and warmer, and he adored the way it seemed to adjust to fit him, opening under his thrusts, welcoming him and wrapping around him in a vice that always threatened to make him lost it too soon.

He grabbed him more firmly, clawing his hips and pushing until he bottomed out, staying still the time necessary for Yuri to adjust.

Then he pulled out and thrust right back in, starting a steady pace, unable to keep it from being fast; he was too far gone.

Yuri, on his part, wasn’t complaining.

He had clenched his fists on the sheets, his head was pressed against the pillow and he offered himself to Yuya’s thrusts, his arms giving out so that he had no choice but to let Yuya do as he pleased with his body.

He felt the elder bring his hand from his hip to his cock, stroking the whole length and then thumbing at the tip, teasing him for just a moment before seriously starting to work it.

It didn’t take Yuri much longer; without knowing whether to push forward toward his boyfriend’s hand or back toward hi body, he clenched his eyes and tensed, spilling on the sheets and Yuya’s hand.

On his part, Yuya bit his lip, overwhelmed by the feeling of Yuri tightening even more around him. He allowed himself a few more thrusts, then he pulled him as close as he could, burying himself inside that scorching hot body and emptying himself inside of him, making an animal-like sound.

Then he felt as if his knees couldn’t keep him up anymore, and he made sure to pull out as delicately as he could before collapsing on the mattress next to him, sweaty and panting.

He turned to look at Yuri, finding him in the same condition as him, and he pulled on the sheets to cover them both; then he pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

The younger groaned, satisfied, crouching against his chest.

“After tonight” Yuri started, his voice muffled and his breathing still unsteady. “Tomorrow I don’t want to go anywhere. I want to stay in this bed, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.” he told him, smiling.

Yuya chuckled, slowly caressing his naked back.

“It’s not my fault. You’re the one who provoked me, what should have I done?”

The younger shrugged, opening his eyes and looking mischievously at him.

“I did nothing at all. You’re the one who assumed I was trying to seduce you.”

Yuya pinched his hip, then he pressed a kiss to his lips.

“But you always seduce me, whatever you do. So we can share the guilt, can't we?”

“The fact still remains. I'm staying in this bed tomorrow.” the younger stated, then he whined thinking he couldn’t actually do it.

“Don’t even think about it. You’re the one who wanted to see the Alps when we should’ve kept heading south.” Yuya pointed out, moving his caresses to his nape, seeing him offer himself to the touch with a blissed expression. Yuya wouldn’t have been surprised if Yuri had started purring all of a sudden.

“Mine was all strategy. I’ve decided that if we keep going in circles we’re never going to head south and we’re not going to reach Nice, so we’ll be forced to stay in France forever.” he mumbled, and Yuya heard the tiredness in his voice, so he gave up on replying.

“Sleep now.” he told him, shaking his head. “I won’t let you rest, tomorrow. We’ll get up early, you won’t stay here sleeping and, willing or not, we’ve got to go.” he said, smiling at his boyfriend’s bothered expression.

“Tyrant.” was his only comment, his eyes closed and sleep slowly overwhelming him.

“Me? If I'm not mistaken less than half an hour ago I told you I wasn’t going to let you sleep in this bed, and look where we are now. And I'm the tyrant?”

“We both know you would’ve never given up on sleeping with me, Yuuyan.”

Those were his last words. They blurred toward the end, and before he could realize it Yuri was sleeping.

Yuya wasn’t too tired, and he thought about moving him to do something else, but in the end he gave up.

He got under the covers, stretching an arm to turn the lights off and then pressing against the younger’s body, looking satisfied.

He wasn’t wrong, all in all.

He was never going to allow him to sleep anywhere but there with him.


End file.
